


Would You?

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Logan has been in a group chat with friends from all over the country for months now and he may have developed a crush on one of them.





	Would You?

**_Wednesday_  
**

_THE FRIENDOS:_

princeroman [4:50]

How dare you try to diminish the love between me and my beloved? Logan is my one true love, and I shall not have you spoil it!

 

A bright red blush speckled Logan’s cheeks as he read Roman’s text. Stupid crushes and their stupid effects on the human brain.

 

vergeofdeath [4:50]

oh, just kiss already

 

His blush only grew, spreading farther over to his ears. It was obvious that Virgil was just teasing Roman’s outrageous faux flirting, but it still made him feel “butterflies in his stomach.” At least that’s what Patton had described them as.

 

loganmatthews [4:51, read]

Virgil, that is entirely impossible. I live halfway across the country from you and Roman; I am unable to kiss him regardless.

 

* * *

 

 

_vergeofdeath pm:_

vergeofdeath [4:55]

but if distance wasn’t a problem?

 

Logan panicked. Virgil was Roman’s best friend; there was no way he could tell Verge about his ridiculous crush. Roman probably didn’t even like him back! They were so different.

 

loganmatthews [4:55, read]

I don’t know?

Maybe?

He’s handsome and nice and all, but I don’t really know.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Saturday_ **

When Logan pulled into his driveway, he was surprised to see a tiny box sitting on his porch. He hadn’t ordered anything recently. Odd.

Picking up a stick from his hard, he suspiciously poked at the box when he was close enough. When nothing seemed to explode, Lo inspected it closer and read the return address.

_Roman Peters_

_4278 Wildflower Way_

_Boston, MA 617_

Within an instant the silver duct tape had been torn off the box. Logan was eager to see what his friend had sent in the box he had not even realized was coming. Inside we’re tons of tiny rocks and a Polaroid of Roman doing a half heart shape with his hand. The note described each little thing with such great detail and care. It was such a beautiful gift, and... _fuck_. Before, Logan probably could have just brushed his weird mushy feelings that he had for Roman off as some fluke—some hormonal trick on his adolescent brain. But now? He had fallen for one of his best friends, and he had fallen hard.

Logan opened up his phone to see multiple text notifications, but he went to check Roman’s first. Not for any particular reason, of course. Definitely not because he was crushing on him super hard. That’d be illogical, and Logan did not do illogicality.

 

_princeroman pm:_

princeroman [7:09]

Lo, I have a crush on someone and I want to tell them but I’m scared

 

Logan’s heart fell just slightly.

 

loganmatthews [7:10, read]

 _The_  Roman Peters? Afraid of confessing his love to someone? Are you sure we haven’t shifted into an alternate reality where you are no longer courageous?

Regardless, I understand what you’re going through.

 

princeroman [7:10]

Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Should I do it?

 

Logan pondered for a moment. He didn’t see anything wrong with Roman telling whomever he had a crush on as long is it wouldn’t end up hurting him in the end.

 

loganmatthews [7:11, read]

Well, do you think they’d be upset with you if you told them?

 

princeroman [7:11]

I don’t know…

Would you?

Haha

 

He froze. Did Roman just… ask him out? Like, legitimately ask him out?

 

loganmatthews [7:12, read]

Are you…

Did

 

princeroman [7:12]

Uh,,, yeah?

Kinda?

Ha

 

_Oh my god. No way!_

 

loganmatthews [7:13, read]

_Are you kidding me?_

I’m…

I’m blushing so hard, Roman…

 

princeroman [7:13]

Uhh

Is that good?

 

Logan was grinning like an idiot as he rapidly typed it his response.

 

loganmatthews [7:13, read]

YES!

I’ve had an incredible crush on you for ages!

Wait, does this mean we’re a couple now?

 

princeroman [7:14]

Yeah???? If you want?????

 

loganmatthews [7:14, read]

Of course I do!

 

* * *

 

 

_THE FRIENDOS:_

princeroman [7:15]

Guys

Guess what

 

pattoncake [7:15]

what is it, kiddo?

 

vergeofdeath [7:15]

yeah, spit it out

 

loganmatthews [7:16, read]

Roman and I are dating now.

For real.

 

vergeofdeath [7:16]

called it!

 

princeroman [7:16]

Shut up, Maleficent.

 

vergeofdeath [7:17]

never, your highness!


End file.
